


regrets

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: nayeon is tired of standing aside





	regrets

**Author's Note:**

> for ggsonce's minayeon social media au on twitter, kinda barely proofread so sorry if it's bad

“Never have I ever regretted kissing someone among the nine of us.”

The question spills from the shortest girl’s lips, cheeks rosy from the alcohol coursing through her veins. Despite the liquor clouding her mind, Nayeon can feel her body freeze at Chaeyoung’s words. She looks around the circle, watching the quizzical looks on each of the girl’s faces before her eyes reach Mina-

Only to watch the rim of the glass in her hands touch her lips, head tilted back as the alcohol slides down her throat in an elegant way only Myoui Mina can accomplish.

Someone in the group lets out a low whistle, Jeongyeon presumably, but Nayeon can’t stop the knot that grows in her stomach. She knows for a fact that the only person in their group of friends Mina has kissed is her, and to know that she regrets kissing her in any sense, whether it be that kiss backstage at Happy Together or at _all_ , makes her feel sick.

Thankfully, everyone is drunk enough to ignore the nauseated look in Nayeon’s face, moving on with the question which eventually turns into a shouting war between Sana and Momo over some stupid television show. Nayeon notices Mina stand in her peripherals, walking across the beach and towards the house they had rented without saying anything. No one else seems to notice, and Nayeon watches her retreating figure with her heart beating in her throat.

Part of her wants to just leave it alone, enjoy her time here with her friends and just let herself relax for the first time in what feels like years. But another part of her, the headstrong and egotistical part, wants to know why Mina regrets it. Regrets _her._

While the other girls are distracted by Dahyun doing some horrible reenacting of a scene from an anime with Chaeyoung, Nayeon stands and makes her way back to the house as well. It isn’t hard to find Mina, she’s always known the girl was more comfortable in her own bed than anywhere else, but finding the room with the alcohol fogging her thoughts is a bit more difficult than expected.

Mina’s suitcase is open on the floor, the girl digging through it for her pajamas probably, when Nayeon finally stumbles in. The Japanese girl’s eyes lift to make contact with her own, and she lets loose what sounds like a defeated sigh.

“So, what do you regret then?” Nayeon asks, the alcohol making her even more blunt than usual.

“What are you talking about, Nayeon?” Mina asks, her voice sounding about as tired as Nayeon feels on the inside.

“Kissing me,” Nayeon says plainly, crossing her arms across her chest with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. “I’m positive I’m the only one of our friends that you’ve kissed. Unless I’m wrong and you’ve managed to kiss them all.”

“Oh you would know all about kissing around,” Mina says sharply as she stands, facing Nayeon from across the room. “I’m surprised you even remember our first kiss, considering how many other girls’ faces you’ve sucked.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Nayeon asks, getting defensive at the way Mina is making her out to be some whore.

“Well am I wrong?” Mina laughs humorlessly, gesturing to Nayeon with a noncommittal wave of her hand. “You broke up with me because your company wouldn’t sign a contract with a fucking _lesbian_ , yet here you are now getting with every girl you please like some modern day Casanova!”

“They don’t mean shit,” Nayeon grits through her teeth, feeling herself get angrier by the second.

“Yeah well, neither do I apparently,” Mina lets out a breathy laugh, the hurt evident in her voice. Nayeon didn’t think anything could make her angrier than Mina calling her a slut, but Mina saying she means nothing to the older girl takes the cake.

“You’re out of your mind if you think you don’t mean anything to me,” she nearly growls, stepping further into the room towards the Japanese girl. Mina, however, just scoffs at her words.

“What I think is merely just a result of your actions. You can’t judge me for thinking I mean nothing to you when you left me for your career like a bag of garbage in a dumpster.”

“Mina..” Nayeon softens slightly, seeing the hurt written all over Mina’s face. “Mina you know you were the best thing in my life.”

Mina lets out another humorless chuckle, hand running through her hair and her eyes trained to the floor as she whispers out, “And yet you didn’t choose me.”

Nayeon feels all of the insecurities she had had in the past rise in her chest as she tries to find a way to explain herself to Mina, to the girl she’s been drowning in for years despite everything. “It was my _dream_ to become an actress and I.. I was so _close_ to that. I felt like if I didn’t take the chance all of my hard work would have been for nothing.”

“So your job was the irreplaceable thing while I just ended up being easily disposable. Got it,” Mina nods once, anger and insecurity in her eyes as she does.

“Oh yeah because you’re _totally_ disposable,” Nayeon scoffs, sarcasm dripping from her lips.

“I bet you didn’t even regret it,” Mina steps closer as her words fill with venom. “I bet you didn’t regret it for a single second.”

“And how the fuck would you know how I feel?” Nayeon can feel herself getting angry again. “You didn’t even try to reach out to me after that day.”

“And why would I? You _left_ me,” Mina’s voice grows louder as she steps closer yet again. “If you really thought I was going to go after you’re insane. Like I would ever put myself through the humiliation of _groveling_ at your feet.”

“So you say if I love you enough I would have stayed. So if you loved me so fucking much, why did you let me go without a fight?” Nayeon steps closer, the space between her and the Japanese girl down to about a foot between them. Anger is coursing through her veins; the fact that Mina thinks that even for a second that Nayeon could replace her filling her with a rage she can’t possibly comprehend.

“That’s fucking ridiculous, Nayeon!” Mina shouts this time, voice louder than Nayeon has ever heard it before. “I loved you with every single piece of my heart!”

“Yeah, the same way I love you with every piece of mine,” Nayeon slips, not catching her use of the present tense until the sentence had hung into the air. A part of her is terrified, that she let Mina know her true feelings before she could even decipher them herself, but another part is just _relieved_ that she finally said it out loud.

Mina’s frozen in place when the words reach her ears, mouth dropping open in shock as she stares down at Nayeon. “You.. you what?”

Nayeon debates it, debates repeating the words so Mina can truly hear them. But her heart is tugging in her chest, daring her to tell Mina in a way only she knows how. Her heart and mind fight for a brief moment before Nayeon breathes out a quiet ‘fuck it’, stepping forward to close the gap between them while her hand moves to grasp at the back of Mina’s neck, tugging her down towards her for a desperate kiss.

There’s a brief, fleeting moment where Mina does nothing but gasp against Nayeon’s lips, and that moment is enough to plant a fast growing seed of doubt growing in Nayeon’s chest. The moment is fast and fleeting, however, because Mina’s lips press hard back against her own, hands grabbing desperately at the back of Nayeon’s neck and the front of her shirt, and the older girl’s body thrums in Mina’s arms.

There’s nothing soft about it, the desperation pressing them into one another. Mina’s tongue finds hers immediately, causing a moan to rip through her chest at the sensation, and she feels herself being led backwards until the backs of her knees hit the bed and she’s suddenly free falling.

She’s left apart from Mina for barely a breath before the girl is back on top of her, pressing against her and claiming everything she has to offer. Her kisses, her breath, her sanity; taking without consequence.

“Mina,” Nayeon groans when the Japanese girl’s lips make their way down her jawline, sucking harshly on her pulse point. The action, paired with the way Mina’s hand gropes at her chest, causes a high pitched whine to leave the older girl’s lips, hands clawing down Mina’s back until they reach the hem of her shirt. The article is thrown away haphazardly, Mina tugging her upwards to remove Nayeon’s shirt as well before they’re both back on the bed.

The feeling of their bare skin pressed against one another is exactly how she remembers, yet it feels entirely new and exhilarating all the same.

“Mina-“

“Don’t,” Mina whispers harshly in her ear, tugging on her earlobe with her teeth and Nayeon is writhing and whining at the sensation. “I’m in charge of this.”

“Yes,” Nayeon pants as Mina’s hands roam around her back, unclasping her bra. Her fingers tease her nipples tauntingly, her lips dragging unfathomably slow across her collarbones. “Yes, please Mina.”

“I love when you beg,” Mina groans against her skin, finally taking pity on the older girl by wrapping her lips around a taut nipple. Nayeon’s back arches at the sensation, hand threading through Mina’s silky locks and pulling her as close as humanly possible.

“You just- _fuck-_ just love me in bed,” Nayeon teases between moans. “Don’t deny it.”

“Mm, amongst other things,” Mina says vaguely against the skin of her abdomen, kissing down towards Nayeon’s ever-growing heat that pools between her legs. If Nayeon wasn’t so consumed by lust, she would have half a mind to ask about what she means.

But Mina’s tongue reaches its destination, and Nayeon can’t think about anything but the Japanese girl anymore.

As if that’s anything new.

-

It isn’t until the earliest hours of the morning when Nayeon finds herself laying in bed beside Mina, completely wide awake, that she realizes the weight of the mistake she just made.

She and Mina just had sex. She’s hurt Mina, and herself, _again._

Who in the hell does she think she is? Going around allowing herself to do what she pleases without thinking about anyone else’s feelings? She’s sure Mina is going to regret it in the morning. They were both intoxicated and Mina couldn’t have possibly meant any of the things she said the night before.

The quiet ‘I love you’ Mina had muttered before falling asleep still rings in her ears.

It’s the thought that she’s managed to hurt the one girl she’s ever loved with her entire being again that causes her to stand, to gather her clothes as quietly as possible, and make her way out of the room. On her way up to her own, she arranges for a plane ticket back to Seoul, wanting nothing but to be as far away from here as possible.

‘No more hurting people,’ she thinks to herself as she packs her suitcase, ‘especially not Mina.’


End file.
